Sing the Anthem of the Angels
by WithBlackAngelWings
Summary: She has blood pouring from her arms, but after almost two years, she gives a real genuine smile. She gets to be with him forever.  "Sing the Anthem of the Angels" she sings before giving into the darkness, where true love is waiting for her.


Sing the Anthem of the Angels

_White walls surround us_

_No light will touch your face again_

_Rain taps the window_

_As we sleep among the dead_

_She_ was once again captured. Lying perfectly still next to _him_, in a white room, everyone surrounding them was dead. _He_ won't ever see the light again. _She_ can hear rain hitting the roof just barely, not caring enough to listen. Why, after all this time, did _she_ have to see _him_, here, about to die?

_Days go on forever_

_But I have not left your side_

_We can chase the dark together_

_If you go then so will I_

_She_ had no clue how long _she'd_ been there, just sitting there watching _him_ sleep. Listening to _his_ jagged breathe. _She_ won't move from _his_ side, when the whitecoats come for _her_, _she_ screams, and cries, and kick, holding on to _her_ only lifeline.

_There is nothing left of you_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Sing the anthem of the angels _

_And say the last goodbye_

_She_ whispers to _him_, not sure _he_ can hear, but it does not matter. Nothing does, just _him_. _He's_ the only thing _she_ can feel. _She_ has gone numb. _She_ is no longer Maximum Ride, heck _she's_ not even Max. Not without _him_.

_She's_ once again, whispering sweet nothings and pleading in _his_ ear. _He_ suddenly stirs. Hope spreads through _her_, but quickly fades, after seeing _his_ eyes. _He_ opens _his_ deep onyx eyes and blinks "Max?" _she_ nods "Max? Where's the flock?" _she_ shrugs, just staring at _him_. "Fang you are a moron, but you're my moron, my moron that I love." _She_ whispers hugging _him_. _She_ can see the light, slowly slipping from _his_ eyes. _He's_ going to die in her arms.

_Cold light above us_

_Hope fills the heart and fades away_

_Skin white as winter_

_As the sky returns to gray_

It seems as if the world had once again, gone gray, now knowing for sure _he _would be gone.

_Days go on forever_

_But I have not left your side_

_We can chase the dark together_

_If you go then so will i_

_There is nothing left of you_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Sing the Anthem of the Angels _

_And say the last goodbye_

"Love you too, Max"

"Then why did you leave us, leave me?"

"I had to! To protect you and the flock"

"Well it didn't work! We fell apart. And the further you fly, the farther you fall,...literally."

_He_ suddenly started coughing; _he_ leaned over and spit out blood. _His_ hair was matted against _his_ forehead, _his_ clothes bloody and shredded.

_He_ nods, _his_ breathe getting shallow. _She_ knew _he_ had very little time, so _she_ had one last request "Fang? Can I have one last kiss?"

She leaned down just far enough were he could reach her. As soon as their lips touched, both of their breathing sped up. In a way, this was their last goodbye.

"Fang, why do you have to leave me again? You promised!" _she_ whisper shouted.

"I know, but this time, I have no choice, Max."

_Days go on forever_

_But I have not left your side_

_We can chase the dark together_

_If you go then so will I _

That's when Max, suddenly remembers a song.

"_There is nothing left of you_

_ I can see it in your eyes_

_ sing the anthem of the angels and say the last goodbye_

_ I keep holding on to you_

_ but I can't bring you back to life_

_sing the anthem of the angels and say the last goodbye_." She sings with tears streaming down her face.

"I love you, Maximum; don't ever forget that, okay?"

_She_ nods, and leans downward and whispers "We can chase the darkness together."

_She_ grabs a piece of glass from _her_ last episode, and pulls it along both _her_ arms.

"MAX! NO!" _he_ tries to push the glass from _her_, but failing. The light is almost gone.

"I love you, Fang. I'll be there soon."

_He_ nods one last time and closes _his_ eyes, accepting both their fates.

_You're dead alive_

_You're dead alive_

_You're dead alive_

_You're dead alive_

_You're dead alive_

_There is nothing left of you_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Sing the anthem of the angels_

_And say the last goodbye_

_She_ has blood pouring from _her_ arms, but after almost two years, she gives a real genuine smile. That's when a certain group of mismatched bird kids walk in. "MAX! FANG!" the dark skinned one screams.

But _she_ doesn't care, _she_ smiles brighter. _She_ gets to be with _him_ forever.

_There is nothing left of you _

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Sing the anthem of the angels_

_And say the last goodbye _

_Sing the anthem of the angels _

_And say the last goodbye_

_Sing the anthem of the angels…_

"Sing the anthem of the angels" _She_ sings, before giving into the darkness, where true love is waiting for _her_.

**Song- Anthem of the Angels- Breaking Benjamin**

**I don't own song or characters, just the plot!**

**In case your stupid _she_ is Max and _him_ is Fang**.

**Sorry I haven't posted in forever, but I finally did! I know I should be working on my other story, but this one was just like **_**there **_**swirling in my head. This takes place after Fang, except Dylan does not exist. I think this is pretty good, please tell me what you think! Also if you have any questions feel free to ask them!You know what that means…REVIEW. Flames accepted, but not appreciated. ~JAB**


End file.
